You're A Dead Man
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: The way an episode could've gone, the one where Elliot goes undercover as a rapist or something, and gets trapped by the guy he's supposed to shadow, and gets out, something like that. Well, I don't own SVU, and R&R!


Story fic that takes place when Elliot goes undercover as a sex offender, not sure of the name, but in the end he gets trapped in that warehouse, and this is the way it could've gone if Olivia had come to the rescue

Story fic that takes place when Elliot goes undercover as a sex offender, not sure of the name, but in the end he gets trapped in that warehouse, and this is the way it could've gone if Olivia had come to the rescue. Of course it has E/O. Oh, and I couldn't remember that other guy's name, so I switched the names, the rapist they think is still a rapist, his name is now Mack.

Elliot had just let the girl run, and was leaning against the garage door, watching as Mack pointed the barrel of a gun at him. He hit him in the head with it, and he lost consciousness.

The next thing he knew, he was cuffed to the wall, arms above his head.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead," Mack said, his voice hard, and Elliot opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He felt a gun barrel to his throat and said,

"Just, just get this over with,"

Mack laughed, and then a woman's voice said,

"Pull the trigger and you're a dead man."

Mack swore as he felt a gun barrel to his head, and Elliot opened his eyes and said quietly,

"Olivia,"

She smiled at him and Mack still didn't drop the gun.

"Move the gun away from my partner, or you're a dead man," Olivia growled, and Mack slowly dropped the gun, but then swung it around and smacked Olivia in the jaw with it. She flipped onto the floor, and Mack cackled.

"Olivia!" Elliot cried out, and Mack turned the gun back on him. Elliot began fighting his cuffs, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Olivia had hit the ground, but was still conscious. She slowly got up, and grabbed her gun again. She leveled it with Mack's head and said, her voice even,

"Don't make me repeat myself,"

Mack swung around, and leveled his gun with Olivia's. She wrapped her hands around her gun and Mack lunged at her. She pulled the trigger, but all she heard was a click. Her gun had misfired. Mack smacked her in the head again with his gun and sent her flying again. Mack stood over her on the ground and snarled,

"Get up." She didn't move, so he grabbed her hair and dragged her up, snarling,

"I said, get UP!" She stood up, and wiped a trickle of blood that was coming from her mouth.

Mack grabbed her by the hair and brought her face close to his and said quietly,

"Maybe I'll deal with you first, and then him, what do ya say, sugar?"

"Bite me," She growled, and he narrowed his eyes and said,

"Well, that's not very nice,"

"No, Mack, take me, take me," Elliot said desperately, and Olivia said,

"Shut up Elliot,"

"No, I won't let you do that, take me instead, Mack," Elliot countered, and Olivia swore under her breath.

Mack laughed and said,

"No, I'll take her first, you next,"

Then, he heard sirens in the distance and swore. He looked at Olivia and swung out with his gun again, hitting her in the head and sending her flying towards the wall next to Elliot. She slid to the ground in a heap, and Mack kicked her once before growling,

"I'll be back, don't try anything,"

He strode away, and Elliot began straining to fight the cuffs, while saying quietly,

"Olivia! Are you okay? Say something, Olivia, please,"

He was able to break away from the wall, but was still cuffed. He kneeled down next to Olivia, and she slowly sat up, gingerly touching her cheek and wincing. She looked at Elliot and said,

"Give me your hands,"

"What?"

"Give me your hands," She repeated, and he did. She pulled a knife and cut his cuffs. He flexed his hands and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks for that, Liv,"

"No problem," She said, and gently touched her side, closing her eyes against the pain.

"Did he hurt you?"

"A little, but it's not that bad, I'm fine," She said, and he nodded before stealthily sneaking over to the van and trying to get the hidden gun.

Meanwhile, Mack came back and snuck up behind Olivia and covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her back to the back room and shutting the door. He shoved her onto the ground and the heard Elliot said,

"Olivia? Liv, where'd you go? Olivia!"

Mack smiled evilly and flung himself on top of Olivia, who began screaming for Elliot. Elliot ran to the room and looked through the window. He was appalled by the sight before his eyes and he ran to the door and found it locked. He kicked it open and shouted,

"Get away from her, Mack, or you're a dead man,"

Mack didn't make a move to get up, so Elliot ran to him and yanked him off of Olivia, who quickly got up and ran outside. Elliot fought against Mack, and then Olivia said, her voice shaking,

"Get away from him, Elliot,"

He did, and Olivia channeled all of her anger to her fist and hit him once, knocking him out. Officers swarmed in, and cuffed Mack. Elliot couldn't see Olivia in the crowd, so he walked outside to see her standing by the water, leaning out over the water.

He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder, saying,

"Olivia? Are you okay?"

She didn't face him, and didn't say anything.

"Olivia, look at me,"

She did, and he saw that her face was covered in tears and then he noticed her body wracking in sobs. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close and chanting over and over,

"Hey, it's okay, he can't hurt you, it's gonna be all right, you're safe,"

She eventually eased back and wiped her eyes, muttering,

"Thanks, El, I needed that,"

"Hey, no problem," He said, smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Now, let's get you checked out by a medic, all right?"

"All right, all right," She consented, and walked over to the officers, and a medic checked her out, and taped up her side and put a bandage on her face. She walked over to Fin and Cragen, who were looking for both of them and when they saw Olivia's face, Fin snarled,

"What the hell did he do to you, Liv?"

"I'm fine, he hit me a couple times,"

"That's an understatement," Elliot said under his breath and Olivia aimed a basilisk glare at him.

"What happened, exactly, Elliot?" Cragen demanded, and Elliot told them.

"Man, that's gotta hurt," Fin whistled, and Olivia shrugged, and said,

"Captain, can I go home now?"

"Sure, Liv, and take tomorrow off if you need to, you too, Elliot,"

"Thanks Captain," The two of them walked away and Elliot said,

"You want a ride, Liv?"

"I'd appreciate that, El," She said, smiling at him and he drove her to her apartment. She invited him in for coffee, and he accepted, walking in. They ended up falling asleep on the couch next to each other and when Olivia woke up, she found that her head was on Elliot's shoulder. She started to move, but he murmured,

"No, don't move,"

She didn't, and he put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. He pressed his lips to the top of her forehead and she froze, knowing that if she looked up, she knew what would follow.

She decided that she didn't care, and looked up. His eyes bored into hers, and then he leaned down and gently captured her lips with his. She returned the embrace, and then they eased apart, intending to take advantage of the day off to sleep in.

The End

Hope you liked it, sorry but I really don't know the name of the episode, and I can't remember that guy's name for the life of me! Makes me so mad, you know, when you know that you know something, but you can't remember it, you know? Well, anyways, thanks so much for reading, and please, please, please REVIEW!!


End file.
